Lunes
by Persephone98
Summary: AU./ Itachi le susurraría un distante "Buenos días" y se dedicaría a mirarla, envuelto entre las sábanas blancas y negras que aún olían a lavanda.
1. Lunes

**Lunes**

ItaHina

One Shot

Hinata era una persona muy distinta los lunes, incluso variaba de hora en hora. Llevaban viviendo juntos un año y medio, y antes de eso, salieron 3 años, de Enero a Diciembre, por lo cual era seguro que se conocían a la perfección; Esto había facilitado que hubieran encontrado un departamento al finalizar su primer día de búsqueda; uno que quedaba cerca de la universidad de Hinata y al mismo tiempo cerca de la editorial en la cual trabajaba Itachi, que tenía suficiente espacio para que el pelinegro pudiera jugar Play Station y para que Hinata pudiera auto educarse en el yoga.

De hecho, Itachi ponía cuidado de Hinata y sabía que los lunes su primera clase era en punto de las 8 AM, por lo que alrededor de las 6:30 estaría resonando por todo el pequeño departamento una melosa canción de Adele, lo con un volumen adecuado para despertarla, pero con una melodía delicada, para despertarla de buenas.1 año y medio e Itachi aún no aprendía como ser inmune al despertador de su novia, por lo que también despertaba y la miraba danzar por toda la habitación, deslizándose entre _la_ conciencia y la inconsciencia de sus sueños.

Su trabajo iniciaba a las 11: 00 AM.

-Buenos días, Itachi-kun. – Murmuraría su novia, despojándose de las sabanas que habrían arropado su cuerpo durante la madrugada. – Lo s-siento por la música. – Se disculparía por enésima vez.

Itachi le susurraría un distante "Buenos días" y se dedicaría a mirarla, envuelto entre las sábanas blancas y negras que aún olían a lavanda.

La miraba entrar al baño con cierta derrota, empacada en una felposa bata de baño, también la miraba escoger con cierta vergüenza su ropa interior frente su intensa mirada, como un depredador que observa a una pequeña conejita; la miraba ponerse ropa cómoda para la universidad, ese lunes en particular se decidió por unos jeans holgados y una blusa lila de manga larga, con su cabello bien alisado y peinado de manera que le decorara sus hombros.

La miraba tomar su mochila y su suéter de _la silla de la ropa_ que descansaba en una esquina de la habitación, y marcharse calmadamente no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso íntimo y pequeño en los labios del moreno.

La Hinata de los lunes era muy curiosa en su arreglo personal, algo sobre tener todo en completo orden y tomarse tu tiempo en el día más tedioso de la semana la hacía sentirse en control; pasarían un par de minutos antes de que saliera por completo del departamento, minutos en los que llenaría su termo de café y revisaría sus redes sociales mientras llenaba el plato de agua de Tsuki, la gata del edificio que curiosamente, solo los lunes dormía en su departamento. Entonces Hinata se marcharía no sin antes dejar una hirviente taza de té verde para Itachi, y un aroma de lavanda que se regocijaba en el aire.

Itachi, cursimente admitiría, que comenzaba a extrañarla en cuanto la oía cerrar la puerta.


	2. Martes

**Martes**

 **(ItaHina)**

 _¿Qué tal? He decidido continuar con esta mini-serie de pequeños fics, en los cuales procuraré que la extensión sea de menos de 1'000 palabras. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que ha tenido este fic, así como el apoyo que le han dado a "Cáncer". ¡Sus reviews me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo!_

Itachi le daba un nuevo significado a la palabra "minucioso".

Desde la primera vez que habían salido en una cita hace 3 años, hasta ahora que vivían juntos, Hinata lo había observado hacer cada actividad de una manera propia, meticulosa, lenta, incluso, cuando así lo ameritaba, como sucedía usualmente los martes por la mañana, uno de los pocos días de la semana en que sus rutinas de mañana podían compenetrarse de manera que podían darse pequeños lujos hasta la hora en la que el día los separara.

Un lujo era, por ejemplo, utilizar el espejo del baño, juntos.

Itachi se endereza tras salpicar el agua fría en su rostro, suspirando y sintiendo como hasta el último vestigio de sueño escapa su cuerpo, perlando su cara de frescas gotas que prometen despertarlo; una vez más ha optado por bañarse después de Hinata, quien se encuentra tarareando bajo el chorro de agua. Hay dos razones principales para esto:

En su meticulosidad, Itachi podía tomar más de una hora en el baño.

Hinata deja un olor bastante agradable a lavanda cada que usa la ducha.

El ruido de las gotas cayendo en la regadera se detuvo e Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír a sabiendas de todo lo que sucedería después. Sistemáticamente, pudo ver la cabeza de su novia asomarse por entre las cortinas para la ducha, tiesas y de plástico que hicieron un sonido característico haciéndolo encontrar la mirada aperlada de Hinata en el reflejo del espejo. Ella sonrió, y sonrió tan bellamente y tan genuinamente que la sonrisa le hizo cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo cruzaba su rostro.

-Itachi-Kun… ¿t-toalla? – pidió de manera cortés, al momento en que Itachi asentía, párpados bajos y mirada un tanto más despierta, atorando el cepillo de dientes en su boca y acercándose al toallero, tomando entre sus manos la toalla blanca y esponjosa acercándola a una agradecida Hinata que volvió a esconderse entre las cortinas, como tragada por ella.

Itachi sonrió de medio lado y volvió a terminar de lavarse sus dientes, esperando con cierta impaciencia, mientras se enjuagaba la boca, a que emergiera de nuevo Hinata de la regadera, como una diosa que se pierde entre el vapor de la ducha caliente y el olor a limpieza. Se voltea, observándola enrollar la corta toalla que presiona sus senos y los levanta, que deja a la vista los muslos lechosos y grandes, tocables, pero firmes y tibios. Su rostro sonrojado, su largo cabello resguardado también por una toalla.

Itachi Uchiha debería de ser considerado un monje en momentos como ese en el que se reprimía ante Hinata.

La chica caminó hasta encontrarse de lado de Itachi, mirándose en el gran espejo frente a ambos. Sonrió, asintiendo levemente a manera de saludo, mientras mojaba su cepillo de dientes, observando los tensos músculos del estómago de Itachi, su cabello enmarañado y suelto, por ningún lado, del color de la noche. Ojos pesados que se obligaban a entrecerrarse de vez en cuanto. Sus dientes no podían estar más limpios hasta que ambos escupieron el dentífrico con agua en el lavabo, completamente listos para afrontar el día.

Excepto que era martes y era un día especial y lento para ambos, y Hinata no pudo salir intacta del baño, lanzando pequeñas risas y suspiros avergonzados mientras Itachi la despojaba de su toalla, mezclando sus varoniles manos en la piel nívea y cremosa, lechosa, incluso de sus muslos calientes, mientras era presionada, completamente desnuda y completamente dichosa contra los azulejos blancos del baño.

-Itachi-kun…- habría de murmurar imperdiblemente, luchando contra sus propios impulsos, en pro de una mañana tranquila. Pero el Uchiha siempre tenía otros planes para ella, se condenaría a enterarse de esto nuevamente.

-Hinata. –Sentenciaría a manera de respuesta Itachi, segundos antes de que sus labios atacaran de forma lenta y torturante el cuello de su novia, de forma cuidadosa, dando honor a su habito más fiel, ser meticuloso y asegurándose que cada beso, cada lengüetazo fuese perfecto.

Eran besos descarriados, que evaporarían cada vestigio de agua en el cuerpo de ambos, besos calientes, humanos, febriles, de carne mordisqueada, de olor a lavanda y saliva, de marcas de dedos y suspiros encapsulados en las respiraciones de dos.

Itachi amaba los martes.


	3. Miercoles

**Miércoles**

Aquel miércoles en particular Hinata no fue al instituto. La señorita Hyuuga había sido víctima de los dolores pre-menstruales de una manera excesivamente dolorosa este mes, lo cual la obligó a quedarse en cama, por lo menos durante el primer día del periodo menstrual y llamar a todos sus profesores, alegando problemas femeninos que le imposibilitaban moverse y hacer sus actividades.

Calambres en las piernas, náuseas que la hacían correr al baño y tropezarse en el camino, cólicos intestinales que la hacían temblar mientras contenía las lágrimas y demás síntomas exagerados hicieron que Hinata se pusiera su ropa más cómoda, incluida una frondosa y gruesa sudadera de Itachi y se inyectara un poco de medicina para poder dormir y pasar esta tormenta de la manera más delicada posible.

A Itachi le hubiese encantando, de verdad, faltar al trabajo y tirarse al lado de la cama con Hinata durante toda la mañana, cuidándole la muy probable fiebre y asistiéndola, acompañándola en su dolor; sin embargo, el manuscrito del mes iba bastante atrasado, el artista no sabía qué hacer con la portada y el junto con Subaku No Kankuro, uno de sus amigos y socios debía lidiar con la rabieta del autor del manuscrito, que se moriría, y en esto podían citarlo; si se atrevían a cambiar una sola coma.

Así que cuando Hinata estaba despierta, contestaba los preocupados mensajes de Itachi.

 _De: Itachi-kun._

 _Para: Hinata Hyuuga._

 _¿Han parado los cólicos, por lo menos? Lamento todo esto. Quisiera estar ahí._

Hinata observaría la brillante pantalla mientras se encontraba echa un nudo, debajo de las sábanas suaves y olfateando la taza de ramen de 3 minutos que se había preparado hace unos momentos. Sonreiría y textearía de vuelta, calmando a un Itachi quien se encontraba en la oficina a punto de perder la cabeza, caminando en la sala de juntas de un lado a otro, una mano en el bolsillo, tenteando su celular, la otra elegantemente en su barbilla. Era el tigre enjaulado más apuesto del mundo.

Kankuro lo observaba, mientras pretendía poner atención a la junta de explicación del arte de portada. El hombre había llegado tarde, lo cual era inusual, y se le notaba bastante desesperado. Por las llamadas recurrentes y la expresión en su cara, sabía que se trataba de Hinata. Porque Itachi solo perdía la calma cuando se trataba de Hinata, parecía ser que aquella mujer era la única que podía penetrar en la coraza del Uchiha, llevándose las palmas, y haciéndolo sonreír, reír incluso.

Kankuro aclaró su garganta y depositó su mano elegantemente sobre la mano de Haku, el chico emocionado con su primer proyecto de arte de portada; el cual sonrió sonrojado. Kankuro asintió levemente y se levantó del asiento, decidiendo que el equipo necesitaba un descanso y caminando hacía un Itachi que miraba la ventana, como queriendo encontrar a alguien en los peatones que se movían apurados un miércoles a las 11:00 AM.

-Del quinto piso, el que salta, se mata, Uchiha…- bromeó el moreno, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, haciendo que el chico de cabello largo lo volteara a ver con una sonrisa burlona. – Al menos pudiste prestar atención a Haku. Es un chico muy bonito como para no hacerlo.

Detrás de ellos, el femenino chico recogía las muestras, orgulloso de su trabajo, nervioso ante la falta de respuesta. Itachi y Kankuro le sonrieron, sin ser groseros o burlones.

-Tus desviaciones sexuales no me interesan, Kankuro. – Fue en ese momento, entre la broma personal y la reacción sonrosada de Kankuro, que el celular de Itachi sonó de nuevo, con el característico sonido de mensaje de texto. La sombra de la preocupación se posó en su rostro y Kankuro comprendió.

-¿Hinata-chan está bien, cierto?

A la mención de su nombre, Itachi elevó el rostro y miró a Kankuro de forma indescifrable, guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su saco. Decidió ser honesto con su colega y amigo y negó con la cabeza.

-Se encuentra en cama. Está enferma…

El teclear de las máquinas, el aire acondicionado filtrándose entre los pasillos de la Editorial y el sonido de los autos en una mañana ocupada llenaron el silencio que se dio entre ambos mientras Kankuro asentía, a sabiendas de cómo se sentía Itachi respecto a Hinata y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

-Te diré que. Tómate el día…- habló Kankuro sonriendo. –Yo terminaré con Haku y hablaré con los directivos. Les diré que tuviste una emergencia...

De nuevo el silencio.

Después una sonrisa.

Hinata debía ser más lista que esto. Ver shows de cocina, mientras que lo único que tenía al alcance eran fideos y bolsas de papas fritas debía ser una cultura en algún lugar del mundo.


	4. Jueves

**Jueves**

Es jueves y la semana parece tan lenta y pesada como un lagarto enfermo que camina por la jungla. Los jueves por las tardes pueden estar juntos como lo están ahora, Itachi perdido en un libro de Bukowksy o de Hemmingway como suele hacerlo, o algún manuscrito de la editorial cuando decide llevar trabajo a casa. Hinata se encuentra recargada en su pecho, jugando con el largo cabello de su novio mientras intenta distraerse lo suficiente como para no ser una molestia, como generalmente se siente cuando no tiene mucho en que ocupar su tiempo.

No era un jueves normal. Era un jueves de Octubre en el que Hinata se había echado encima una sudadera de Itachi y se habían acostado en el sofá a hacer nada juntos, mientras la lluvia nublaba el cielo y mojaba la ventana y el café caliente servía como una almohada para los corazones pasivos. Es un jueves en el que Itachi cerró su libro y lo dejó resbalar por el sofá, haciendo que Hinata lo mirara de la manera que pudo.

-Sasuke siempre quería leer estos libros…- dijo Itachi, como si hablara con sus recuerdos. Hinata lo miró ahora con atención. La chica sabía prácticamente todo de Sasuke, de la familia de Itachi. De cómo se habían distanciado y como las cosas habían ido tan catastróficamente mal que ahora no hablaban entre ellos. – Están algo rotos porque la última vez que nos vimos los aventó en una rabieta. Siempre fue muy joven como para leerlos y yo nunca lo dejé…

Los hermanos Uchiha se amaban con una intensidad poco usual pero verdadera. Sin embargo, las cosas se habían movido tanto de lugar que ahora llevaban más de 3 años sin hablar, sin vías de reconciliación, sin pasar navidades o cumpleaños juntos.

-No sé cómo suena su voz madura. Era un crío cuando lo dejé…

-Esa es una historia triste… - murmuró Hinata tomando las manos de su novio, quien se perdió en la mirada compasiva de la chica. Itachi asintió levemente, besando con delicadeza la mano de Hinata en un intento por regresar a la realidad.

-Bueno…nunca supe cómo vivir la vida de una manera que no fuera triste…hasta ahora… - una sonrisa vaga se coló en los labios del mayor de los Uchiha y consecuentemente en los labios de la Hyuuga. Y ambas felicidades y ambas sonrisas se mezclaron entre sí cuando los chicos se besaron en su sofá, un Jueves de Octubre, con el recuerdo doloroso de la familia en el corazón.


	5. Viernes

**Viernes**

Aquel particular viernes, Hinata salía de clase mientras se despedía de TenTen, su cuñada próxima y la observaba irse en la dirección contraria, un largo camino desenredando sus audífonos por un par de cuadras antes de perderse de vista. La pelinegra sonrió y siguió su camino, luchando con mantener todos los libros que llevaría a casa para estudiar un poco durante el fin de semana.

La tarde se antojaba para caminar a casa y a decir verdad, y aunque la idea de estar sola en la calle a la merced del mundo molestaba a su novio, el cielo era tan naranja y el aire tan fresco que Hinata creía que podía aguantar un berrinche o dos. Miró la acera, llena de flores y hojas moribundas y crujientes que anunciaban cada uno de sus pasos y empezó su camino, decidida, sabiendo que Itachi probablemente ya estaba en casa, porque los viernes eran muy casuales en la Editorial e Itachi, así como Hinata, también solía preferir llevar el trabajo a casa y esconderse un poco de la gente.

Unos 1050 soñadores pasos después, Hinata se sacó los discretos audífonos, parando en seco una canción poco conocida de James Blunt; la bufanda color mostaza llegó a parar al atascado perchero donde descansaban tanto su gabardina color azul claro y la pesada gabardina color negra de Itachi. Sus zapatos al pie del perchero, los cuales en cuestión de segundos fueron acompañados por los de Hinata, delataban que como la chica había sospechado, Itachi estaba en casa y oficialmente había iniciado su fin de semana.

-E-Estoy en casa… - dijo Hinata, entrando en las pantuflas blancas y arrastrando un poco los pies para adentrarse en el departamento, que emanaba un olor a té recién hecho y la suave música instrumental, un lo fi contemporáneo que Itachi gozaba de escuchar mientras leía y corregía manuscritos; calma que sólo era interrumpida por el tecleo en su ordenador portátil o la llegada de algún correo cibernético.

-¡Estoy en el estudio! – se esforzó Itachi por hablar encima de la música. Cuando Hinata se adentró en el departamento y pudo verlo, recargado en la silla formal y cómoda de ruedas, frente al gran escritorio moderno y ordenado, una sonrisa escapo de sus labios. Itachi tenía el cabello fuertemente atado en una coleta baja, además de una gran taza de té, probablemente de vainilla o de violeta frente a él, humeando todavía. –Hola, nena…- susurró sin prestarle atención a las mejillas coloradas de la Hyuuga. Itachi casi nunca usaba apodos, salvo que estuviera jugando con ella o tratando de hacerla molestar, o , como en este caso, estuviera muy distraído.

No traía camisa puesta, aún y cuando el clima de afuera estuviera ventoso y algo gélido.

-Itachi-kun… - saludó Hinata con una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar al estudio. El chico siguió mirando su trabajo en la computadora unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada hacia la chica quien casi automáticamente se inclinó un poco hacía él para besar sus labios por un par de segundos.

Ambos cerraron los ojos.

-¿Qué tal la Universidad?

La chica se encogió de hombros. – N-Normal. Exámenes y tareas… t-tomaré un baño…

-¿Ah sí? – preguntó Itachi cerrando el manuscrito frente a él. – Siéntate conmigo unos minutos, termino de trabajar y tomamos ese baño juntos.

Tal vez era el hecho de que Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a ser tan directa con sus deseos, o el simple hecho de que Itachi era demasiado directo con sus deseos, pero un sonrojo renovado se posó en las mejillas de Hinata segundos antes de que asintiera lentamente y caminara de regreso al chico mayor, quien ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la chica se acomodó en su regazo de manera gatuna, pesando apenas lo suficiente como para que el chico se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, o era eso, o amaba tanto a Hinata que pensaba que encajaba perfectamente en cada parte de su cuerpo.


	6. Sábado

**Sábado**

Es sábado y salen a bailar con un grupo de amigos; que son TenTen, Neji el primo de Hinata y pareja de TenTen, Kankuro, amigo de Neji e Itachi, Shisui el primo mayor de Itachi y actualmente la única familia que atesora, Sakura e Ino.

Itachi se encuentra vestido enteramente de negro, camisa de botones y mangas remangadas, con muy pocos botones hechos y el cabello sujeto fuertemente con una coleta baja; Se recarga en la barra del bar a donde Sakura e Ino han arrastrado a todos y las observan bailar en la distancia, cuidándolas de cualquier pervertido que pudiera acercarse con intenciones no honorables, sin ánimos de bailar. Bebían su whisky, su cerveza, su vodka, mirándolas divertirse entre ellas, como un lobo hambriento y excitado miraría a su presa.

Hinata usa blanco, para variar. Es un vestido con delgados tirantes y caída libre que termina en sus muslos lechosos y suaves y brilla bajo las luces fosforescentes del club nocturno, haciéndola ver sacrosanta, como una virgen en medio de tanta miseria. Han pasado varios años e Itachi los siente en la piel, pero su novia baila con sus amigas y ríe entre la maleza y la bruma y cuando lo ve por encima de su hombro, sonrisa discreta, enormes ojos color luna que hacen contacto con la noche de los suyos, el aliento de Itachi se enfrasca en su garganta ligeramente, aún después de todo este tiempo, las curvas siguen volviéndolo loco, el olor de su piel despierta instintos ferales que puede reconocer en lo más salvaje de sí mismo.

Pero Hinata simplemente lo saluda con la mano de manera tan infantil y abstracta que a Itachi no le queda más que sonreírle de vuelta y seguirla viendo girar, como una eterna bailarina en una caja de música.

Esperando el momento perfecto para llegar a casa y arrancar ese vestido blanco.


	7. Domingo

**Domingo**

El mercado se pone a las afueras de la ciudad los domingos por la mañana, y la pareja se despierta cuando el sol comienza a quemar demasiado las sábanas que es difícil conciliar el sueño cómodamente. Itachi reúne la fuerza necesaria para levantarse aún y cuando ha encontrado tanta comodidad en el sudor y el cuerpo de Hinata que no ve manera de que quisiera estar en otro lugar que no sea precisamente la cama de sábanas blancas olorosas a jazmín, vainilla, violetas.

Pero Hinata se despierta y baila por toda la habitación mientras suena alguna canción que no recuerda muy bien, y mientras la chica se abotona el corto vestido con estampado de girasoles y acomoda el sombrero amplio de paja para no olvidarlo después, como si personificara un rayo de sol, Itachi no puede evitar pensar en lo mucho que los lunes se parecen a los domingos y en como la única y sagrada diferencia es que los domingos, cuando el sol arde y quema afuera, y los gritos del mercado casi pueden ser oídos desde el departamento.

Entonces se levanta, torso desnudo, pantalones negros de pijama colgando en sus caderas y toma la cintura de Hinata, fina entre sus manos, y la acerca a su cuerpo mientras la chica se sorprende pero no se desagrada y rodea su cuello con los brazos, se besan, se funden, y aunque Hinata estaba ya vestida Itachi casi destroza el vestido con tal de tenerla entre sus sábanas, desnuda, deseosa, completamente suya.

"Buenos días…" susurra en su oído, justo antes de que Hinata alcanzara el clímax.


End file.
